Ice Romance, Iceberg Tragedy
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: Even after breaking up with Denmark, you weren't going to ditch the chance to go with him & the other Nordics on the Titanic. However, another Nordic boy might love you more than you realized. But tragedy is a fan of ending romance...ReaderXIceland
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know. This is another update that's not to **_**Lullabies and Second Natures**_**. I need to focus…but SheepRainbow is helping me with something for the next chapter, so I have to wait until I get a PM response. And ShunKazami's-Girl challenged me to write a ReaderXIceland Titanic story. And I'm going to see the movie in theaters this Saturday. So all of that combined into me typing this. ;P I don't own Hetalia, nor do I claim to. …I might PRETEND to sometimes, but I don't. On with chapter one!**

* * *

"Hey, Iceland, check it out!"

Iceland looked over and received quite a shock. You were standing on top of the railing, leaning forward with your arms spread wide and laughing. "Be careful, _[Name]_!" he shouted anxiously.

"Come on! It's easy!" You motioned for him to join you. However, the motion threw you off-balance, and you started wobbling. "Wh-whoa!"

"Watch out!" Iceland yelled, too far away to do anything.

"Got you!" Denmark—who'd apparently been watching you from behind—grabbed your hand while you were about to tumble and pulled you back to solid ground.

Running over, Iceland stopped next to you. "_[Name]_, are you alright?" he said worriedly.

You giggled. "Of course I am. We aren't even leaving until tomorrow!" Unsurely, you glanced back at Denmark. "Um…thanks, Denmark."

"No prob, Angel." Denmark grinned at you. You blushed a little, wondering why he was still using that nickname and didn't seem to be going through the awkward post-breakup stage. The fact that you were apparently the only one feeling awkward made it even weirder.

Turning back to Iceland, who was frowning at Denmark for some reason, you exclaimed, "Twenty more hours!" and threw your hands in the air in a cheering motion.

"Noon tomorrow," Denmark agreed, putting one arm around your shoulder and the other around Iceland's. He pulled you both closer, staring up at the ship with a smile. "Then we leave on the greatest ship ever built! A name fitting for the vessel to carry the King of the North—the _RMS Titanic_!"

Pushing his arm off, Iceland bluntly said, "Don't be so self-centered. It's not like we're the only passengers."

"First class, though," Denmark argued. "It'll be easy to imagine, right, _[Name]_?"

"Uh…sure," you said, wishing he wasn't so casual. You looked at Iceland. "I'm gonna go check that I have everything, all right? I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Then you ran off.

Denmark threw his hands in air. "_[Name]_ is going to act weird around me until you ask her out, Ice," he said exasperatedly, looking at Iceland. A slight blush spread across the younger nation's face. "You know you're the reason I broke up with her. You've gotta ask her on a date _sometime_ soon."

"It's none of your business, Denmark," Iceland said coolly, trying to stop blushing.

"At this rate, someone else is going to have to date her to make you even more jealous," Denmark said, ignoring Iceland. "Maybe then you'll get up the nerve to ask her out." He glanced over and grinned when he saw Iceland's glare. "Trying to help you here, Icey," he said with an innocent shrug, drinking some of his beer.

"Stop calling me that." Iceland gave him an annoyed look and rolled his eyes when he was ignored.

Denmark reached over and lightly shoved him by his forehead. "Lighten up," he said. "Tomorrow we set out on one of the most anticipated journeys of time! The least you can do after I went ahead and got all of us tickets is enjoy it!" Iceland still didn't look entirely convinced, so Denmark added, "Otherwise I'll tell Norge that you're lovesick~"

"Why do you always threaten me with telling Norway everything?"

Grinning, Denmark said, "Because it works." Iceland facepalmed. If Denmark was going to act this way the entire time, which Iceland knew he would, then the _Titanic_'s trip was definitely going to be a long one.

* * *

…**This looked longer on paper. *sighs* Oh well, it's a start…anyways, reviews, anyone? I promise, I'll go into more detail next chapter. And the other Nordics will start showing up. Maybe cameos from other nations in later chapters? Who knows? And the SuFin will start sometime in the next or second next chapter. Yup…other than that, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So guess what? I finally saw "Titanic" for the first time ever earlier today! And it was in 3D. :) It was cute! And tragic. And cute! I liked it. *smiles* I didn't tear up at all, though. I was expecting to, but I didn't. Jack was a cutie~ *grins* But anyway, expect more reference to the movie now that I've seen it. You wanna know something pathetic? A lot of people apparently thought that the Titanic wasn't a real event. They thought it was just a movie. How ridiculous is that? *continues to ramble* *realizes she's ranting* Er, sorry. You all want to get onto the story. I don't own Hetalia. Now I'll stop jabbering and let you read.**

* * *

The next morning was one of the craziest, most bittersweet, and most fun of your entire life. Too excited to sleep in, you woke up extremely early and finished the last of your packing. When Finland came (since all of the Nordics were going, he'd agreed to pick you up—after all, he and Sweden were the only ones your parents trusted), you hugged your parents and promised you'd keep a journal so you could tell them every single detail afterwards. "Look after her for us," your dad said to Finland.

"I will," Finland promised. "Berwald and I will take care of her."

"Tino," you whined, purposely using his human name because your parents didn't know the truth about the nations. "I'll be fine. I promise." You gave each of your parents one last hug. Then you grabbed Finland's wrist and said, "Let's go!" You grabbed your luggage with your free hand; Finland helped you carry it, and you set off.

Halfway there, Finland noticed how quiet you were being. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Blinking to try and get rid of the tears that were starting to form in the corner of your eyes, you apologized. "It's just—I've never been on any trip like this without them before." You pushed away tears with your fist. "They were so uptight at first about this. I was annoyed at the beginning, but…"

"Now that it's time to leave, you're nervous about going without them?" Finland guessed. You nodded. With a comforting smile, Finland said, "That's understandable, _[Name]_. Going on a trip without your family is always scary, even for us." He looked at you, eyes sparkling. "And sometimes it's scarier knowing your family will be there."

Despite your nerves, you laughed. "I thought my parents were going to strangle Denmark when he told them that he'd bought two tickets for the _Titanic_—one for him and one for me."

Finland laughed. "I remember him complaining he'd gone deaf." He looked down, a shadow falling over his face. "I don't think I would go if it wasn't all of us, though," he said softly. "This seems like too big of a trip for one person."

You lightly nudged his arm. "That's why it's all six of us." Smiling and looking up again, Finland nodded. The two of you round the last corner, making you gasp. "Finland, look! There's got to be hundreds of people here to see her off!" you exclaimed, running forward and pulling your luggage with you, thus tugging Finland with you, too.

"_[Name]_! Finland!" Denmark pushed through the crowd, stopping in front of you. "There you guys are! Do you realize you've got ten minutes before we leave?"

"Then why are we standing here chatting?" You handed Denmark your luggage, smiling charmingly at him. "Let's go!" The three of you ran as fast as you could to the boarding dock. You quickly showed the boarding man your ticket and got ushered onboard the _Titanic_.

"Hey, Angel," Denmark said, poking your arm and slipping your luggage back into your hand, making you stick your tongue out at him. "You two might want to let the others know you're here. Otherwise they're _really_ going to worry." He tossed something to Finland. "Berwald made that while we were waiting," he said, reverting to using their human names. "He wouldn't tell us what was in there or how to open it, but he said it was for you."

"Oooo!" You leaned over to see it. "What is it?"

"Who knows?" Finland replied, holding it up for inspection. "He thinks I'm good at these, even though he always ends up having to explain them to me." It was a small, shiny, three-dimensional diamond; each side glowed a different color depending on how the light hit it. On top, you could see a small button, but you kept your mouth shut and smiled, knowing there had to be more to opening it than that. When Denmark had first warned you about the fact that Sweden was in love with Finland, you'd been a little weirded out, but after seeing them and spending time around both, you'd gotten used to the idea and supported them, especially when it came to Denmark's teasing.

Sure enough, Denmark was grinning mischievously. You shot a glare at him, and he shrugged innocently. "You might want to tell them pretty quick, _[Name]_. Ice was on the verge of freaking out when I left to find you."

You nodded, curious why he'd bothered to say Iceland's reaction out of anyone. _Probably because Iceland's usually so calm, cool, and collected,_ you decided. Picking up your luggage, you said, "First thing's first. I'm bringing this to my room."

"Might as well check with them on the way," Denmark said. "Norge's and Ice's room is right next to yours. Try to hurry so we can make it out to wave the land off!" With another nod, you headed in the direction of your rooms.

When you got back there, you looked at the four doors, trying to determine whose room was whose. From the door furthest to your left, you could hear footsteps pacing back and forth, so you assumed it was Norway's and Iceland's room. Which left you a one-in-three chance of guessing your room correctly. _Maybe I'll just ask…_ you thought, a slight smile tugging at your lips. You opened the door on your left. "Excuse me, sirs," you said in a formal tone, "but could you kindly direct me to my room?"

Iceland looked up, relief flooding his eyes. "_[Name]_, you're finally here!"

"Uh-huh!" you said cheerfully, stepping inside. "Unfortunately, I have no idea which of these other three rooms is mine." You smiled at Norway. "Hey, Norway."

"I'm glad you made it in time, _[Name]_," Norway replied with a slight knowing smile at Iceland, confusing you. But then you figured it was none of your business.

"So you guys mind directing me to the correct room?" you said, looking at them both.

Iceland quickly stepped forward, taking your luggage off your hands. "I'll take this for you," he said, leading you back out into the hallway and shooting an unreadable look over his shoulder at Norway. He closed the door and breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Your room is right here," he said, opening the door next to you. Glancing at you over his shoulder as he went inside to set your luggage down, he added, "Denmark's is across from yours. Sweden and Finland are on the other side of him."

"Got it," you said, following him inside. Gratefully, you smiled at him. "Thanks, Iceland."

Much to your surprise and confusion, Iceland blushed a little. "It's nothing. I'll see you outside to wave the land off, _[Name]_." He left the room, leaving you wondering why he was blushing as you turned. _I can unpack later,_ you thought, hefting up your suitcase up and setting it on the bed. _Wow…this room is amazing! Denmark wasn't kidding about first-class being impressive._ It was extensive, with decoration and a lot of things that you had no idea what to do with. For a second, you were a bit overwhelmed, but then you realized how little time there was before the ship left and bolted outside.

"Over here!" Denmark called to you, waving you over. You ran over to stand next to the five Nordics. Sweden gave you a small smile from next to Denmark. Winking at him, you drew a diamond shape in the air and pointed at Finland. Sweden's eyes flickered to the Finn, who was leaning forward and waving to the crowd cheerfully. Norway was standing there, watching the crowd with a slightly irritated expression, but you caught him wave once. Denmark, of course, was leaning over the edge as far as he could, grinning like a maniac and waving crazily. Iceland took your wrist, pulling you over with a smile to stand by the railing.

"It's amazing how many people are here!" you said, waving to the crowd.

"Incredible," Iceland agreed.

"Come on! Don't be a stiff!" You grabbed his hand, holding up both of your hands and waving your joined hands. Iceland looked startled, but you didn't care. You were beaming at the crowd, your arm going back and forth at top speed. After a second, Iceland smiled a little and waved with you. For the moment, the five Nordics and you were the rulers of the world, and a feeling was spreading through your heart that it was only going to get better.

* * *

**Please review! Reviewers will get free cookies~ Just tell me what kind of cookie you want, and it will be provided. ;) Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I know, the **_**RMS Titanic**_** has officially been sunk for one hundred years now, but due to the fact that I can't get on the computer every day, this story is just gonna have to go a little longer. ;) It's such a shame, isn't it? *laughs* *hands cookies to Shep610, HufflepuffForever, Tigherlily99, peanut butter cookies to Vulcanblood, Oreo cookies to ShunKazami's-Girl, and white chocolate chip cookies to TheCrazyMe* As promised, cookies everyone! *munching on chocolate chip and M&M cookie* Oh, but…you might not want to eat them now. This chapter starts off a little gross, so…yeah, I wouldn't read it while/right after eating. Just in case you're the kind of person who gets grossed out easily (like me). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! XD Anyways, I don't own Hetalia, just this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, _[Name]_, is everything alright?" Denmark stuck his head in your room. It was two in the morning, but… "I thought I heard something in here…"

"Go away, Denmark," you moaned from the bathroom.

"Shhhh. Take it easy, _[Name]_," Iceland said soothingly, his voice coming from the same source.

This piqued Denmark's interest. _Did Ice make a move finally?_ He went over to the bathroom, looking in the open door. "What's wrong?" he asked before he saw you kneeling over the toilet. A sympathetic wince crossed his face. "Is _[Name]_…?"

"Fine," you said stubbornly. Then, in total contradiction to the statement, you leaned over the toilet and threw up again.

"Seasick," Iceland corrected, pushing some of your hair back from your sweaty forehead. He kept one hand there, rubbing your back in a soothing circular motion with the other. "Don't worry, _[Name]_, it'll pass soon…"

"Why didn't you ever tell me you get seasick?" Denmark asked, concerned.

You felt another wave and retched again. "Never—had the—chance," you finally managed to say. "Told Finland—I've never been—on a—trip—like this—before."

"Do you want me to get something for you?"

"Sure—some water—maybe," you said when you could.

"Got it." Denmark ran out of the bathroom to get a glass.

Flushing the toilet so you wouldn't have to look at or smell the puke, you managed a shuddering smile at Iceland. "Thanks, Iceland," you said, tightening your grip on the bottom of his jacket.

An pink tinge spread across Iceland's face, undetectable to you in your current state. "You're welcome." Denmark was getting back right then with a glass full of water and a damp cloth for your forehead, but he stopped before he could cross the open doorway's path. He peeked inside, trying to decide if it was worth waking the others at two in the morning for this. Then he decided against it. If all of them were spying, it would ruin the sweetness of Iceland taking care of you. The oldest Nordic brother smiled to himself, already planning plenty of teasing about this. _Ice's never going to hear the end of this one! Until something better happens._ Denmark quietly placed the glass on the bathroom floor, set the cloth over it, and pulled back. If you or Iceland saw him in the mirror, he'd _never_ see anything good.

* * *

Later, at a much more reasonable time, everyone was awake and moving. You were feeling a lot better, thankfully. Wanting to thank Iceland for staying with you like that, you knocked on the door to his and Norway's room. "Iceland?"

The door opened, but to your surprise, it was Norway who opened it. "Iceland's still asleep," he said softly, a fond smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh." When you thought about it, that made sense. Iceland _had_ stayed with you from two in the morning to five-ish. Of course he was tired! Now you felt ridiculous for not thinking of that yourself. "Could you let him know I wanted to see him when he wakes up?"

Adding to your confusion, Norway shook his head. "You can come in and wait. I want to talk to you about something anyways, _[Name]_."

"Uh, okay…?" You went inside the room, wondering if Norway was going to scold you for waking Iceland up in the middle of the night. _He was awake on his own, though…at least, he _said_ he was already awake._ It occurred to you for the first time as you sat cross-legged on the floor that he might've lied so you wouldn't feel guilty about waking him. "What's up, Norway?"

Norway sat on the foot of his bed. He looked serious, even for him. Mentally, you gulped. _He can't be _that_ mad about it…can he?_ You noticed Iceland sleeping on the bed next to Norway's and got a bit of a surprise. Most people looked peaceful when they were asleep, but Iceland's forehead was wrinkled, like something was bothering him. _Is he having a bad dream or something?_ "—Iceland?"

"What?" Pulled out of your thoughts, you looked at Norway. "Sorry, I got distracted for a second. What were you saying?" Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Iceland relax, his forehead smoothing out. Now_ he looks peaceful,_ you thought with a satisfied smile.

Looking slightly irritated, Norway said," I asked, what are—"

"Hey, Norge! Ice! You two up yet?" Denmark pushed open the door, looking inside. His eyes were glowing. "_[Name]_? Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," you said, shooting 'calm down!' looks at Norway, who looked ready to kill Denmark, "but you might want to run, Denmark!"

"Aw, come on. Norge isn't _that_ mad at me," Denmark said, smiling mischievously.

Before Norway could strangle him, you stood up and got between them. "So is something going on? You came in here pretty excited."

"Oh yeah!" Denmark's eyes lit up again with little-kid enthusiasm. "Wake Ice up and come outside!"

"I'm awake," Iceland said, surprising you. He was sitting up, glaring at Denmark. "With how loud you're being, it's hard to not be."

"Hurry up!" Denmark urged. "You don't want to miss it!"

"Miss what?" you asked, turning to face Denmark so that Iceland could get dressed.

"You'll see, _[Name]_," Denmark replied. "Now come on! Sweden and Finland are already out there!" He bolted out the door.

"We still need to talk later, _[Name]_," Norway said quietly to you before following Denmark.

You waited until Iceland had slipped on his light-brown jacket. "Iceland?" you said as the two of you left the room.

"Yeah?" Iceland asked, closing the door.

"Thanks for taking care of me earlier." You smiled at him, walking down the hallway with him.

Iceland looked away, but he was smiling. "You're welcome." He glanced at you. "Hey, _[Name]_…were you and Norway talking about something?"

You rubbed behind your head. "He said he wanted to talk to me, but I never heard what about. Denmark interrupted before Norway could finish telling me." Not a lie. Seeming relieved, Iceland nodded. The two of you reached the top deck before you could ask why, and Denmark seized both of your wrists and pulled you to the front of the ship.

"Look!" the oldest Nordic said, pointing down at the water. You leaned over the railing and gasped.

"Dolphins! Iceland, check this out!" you exclaimed, leaning over further. Smiling, Iceland nodded, watching the sleek gray sea-mammals leaping out of the water.

Grinning, Denmark climbed onto the railing. "Forget King of the North." He threw his arms out and shouted, "I'm the king of the world!"

You and Finland laughed, while Iceland and Norway rolled their eyes. "Don't be so full of it, Mathias," you said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down. You were careful to use his human name because of how many other people were around.

Denmark shrugged innocently, grinning like a maniac. "It's the truth, _[Name]_!" he teased, planting a kiss on your forehead, making sure you didn't see him look an outraged Iceland straight in the eye. You blushed, ducking your head to try and hide it. What was up with Denmark lately?

"Are you feeling better now, _[Name]_?" Finland asked, looking over.

"D'nm'rk t'ld us y' w're s's'ck," Sweden added, his hand pressed against Finland's.

Glaring halfheartedly at Denmark, you said, "You gossip like an old lady."

"Hey!" Denmark looked offended. "I was worried about you!" With a sigh, you shoved his arm to let him know that you were teasing him before turning back to Sweden and Finland.

"Yeah, I'm better now."

"Good," Finland said, smiling. You smiled back and leaned over the edge again, staring at the dolphins and watching them jump out of the water and play with each other.

"I think they're a family," you said suddenly, earning yourself five confused looks. "Look at how they're interacting." Pointing, you smiled at the Nordic brothers. "It reminds me of you guys."

"It does?" Denmark asked, surprised. Putting your hands under your chin and feeling the wind blow against your face gently, you nodded.

"It's sweet," you said simply, closing your eyes and sighing contently.

* * *

_Journal Entry 1  
April 11__th__, 1912_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_So far, the Titanic has been everything promised and more! We even saw dolphins earlier today. Mathias nearly made a fool of himself. He was standing on the railing without holding on to anything for support. It did look fun—but don't worry. I didn't. Tonight, the six of us have dinner with the rest of first class. Hopefully, no one will be made a fool of._

_Love, [Name]_

* * *

***robotic-sounding voice* Testing has killed Obsessive-Fan Number 1's brain. Only reviews are the cure. Those words in blue writing are your friend. :D Oh, and also, all you Facebook fans out there, we need your help. We had to create a political party for something, so if y'all could head out and 'like' our page, I'd majorly appreciate it. Here's the link (just take out the spaces):**

**https: / www . facebook . com / groups / 228725063822853 / 418207408207950 / ? ref = notif & notif _ t = like # ! / themustachios1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Daisuki Igirisu~ (England fangirl moment.) So anyways, the power went out at my house last night, so I finally had time to finish typing this (since the laptop runs on battery, it was unaffected, thankfully). ;D Yeah, I know, you guys are sick of my ranting randomly, so I'll just get onto the chapter now. Enjoy chapter four!**

* * *

"I hope I look okay," you said to yourself, straightening your hair out. You had your hair in a fancy style that had taken five minutes just to figure out how to do it from the picture your mother had given you after adjusting to the fact that you were going on the _Titanic_.

"_[Name]_?" Finland called, waiting outside of your room for you.

After finally giving up on trying to calm down entirely, you exhaled slowly and walked outside your room. "What do you think?" you said nervously, holding your arms up a little.

Finland's eyes widened at first, but then he smiled warmly. "You look beautiful," he said sincerely. You were wearing a long red dress with a black pattern with super short, lacy sleeves and a black cloth wrapped around your stomach, along with black gloves that went a little past your elbows and simple black shoes.

"Are you sure?" you said anxiously, tugging your glove. The blonde nation nodded.

"I'm sure Iceland will think so, too," Finland said, holding out his arm, a hint of a sparkle in his eyes. He was wearing a suit, the jacket left opened. You breathed a sigh of relief before your mind registered what he'd said.

"What? Why Iceland specifically?" Taking his arm, you looked at him questioningly.

One of Finland's eyebrows rose, though he was still smiling like he knew something you didn't. "Don't worry about why, _[Name]_," he replied simply. "Ask him what he thinks when you see him, though, okay?" Confused, you nodded nonetheless. The two of you went to the dining area, where you were meeting up with the other Nordics.

Denmark, Norway, Sweden, and Iceland already were sitting at a table. Sweden's and Iceland's backs were to you, but even though Denmark and Norway were facing you, neither seemed to notice you'd entered the room. From the sound coming from there, Denmark had already had a bit to drink, but Norway seemed to be keeping him under control as much as possible. You saw Sweden watching over his shoulder for Finland and you, and when he saw you, he turned back to the others and said something. Denmark noticed the two of you then and waved. "Tino, _{Name]_, over here!"

Hoping he was ignoring the dirty looks because he was being stubborn and not because he was too drunk to notice them, you tried to make your way over as subtly as possible. It was a lot harder than it should've been, but you managed to slide into the seat next to Iceland without making eye contact with any of the other first-class members. "Way to make a scene, Mathias," you said through a fake smile, half-glaring at him.

With a grin, Denmark shrugged, and you definitely saw alcohol in the glass that he was drinking from. "They're all too stoic anyways," he said, though he at least had the tact to say that quiet enough that the other Nordics and you were the only ones to hear it. "This is the _Titanic_! It's supposed to be a special trip, not a sit-around-and-stare trip."

"Please tell me he hasn't been saying these things loud enough for anyone else to hear," you said to Iceland, looking at him pleadingly.

"Not yet," Iceland said, "and none of us are planning to be around when he does." He finally looked over at you, and his eyes went wide for a split second. A blush spreading across his face, he looked away, but his eyes darted back to you when he quietly said, "You look beautiful, _{Name]_."

"Thanks, Emil," you said, blushing a little. Finland caught your eye and smiled in a 'what did I tell you?' way. You narrowed your eyes playfully at him, and he shrugged innocently.

"Seriously, though," Denmark said, taking another drink, "this place needs to lighten up." A mischievous gleam lit his eyes. He said, "Wait here," and ran off, confusing you and the other Nordics.

"What is he—" you started before stopping and shaking your head. "Do I even want to know what he's doing?"

"Probably not," Norway said, his eyes narrowed in the direction Denmark had gone. You saw Denmark go up to the band, talking to them about something. One of the violinists said something (you had a feeling it was "no"), but Denmark didn't give up. He persisted, gesturing out to all of the first-class members who were just sitting and eating and looking back at the musicians with smugness hidden behind his pleading expression. The four musicians exchanged a look, just long enough for Denmark to grin triumphantly back at the five of you. He ran back over as the musicians started playing a much livelier, more exciting song.

"This is better!" he said triumphantly, grinning at all of you.

"Um…what did you tell them?" you asked.

"I told 'em it was boring," Denmark said casually, taking another drink of beer. You facepalmed; why couldn't he have any tact whatsoever? "So they're playing better music." He grinned at you and Iceland. "You guys should go dance!"

Your face went bright red. "Wh-wh-what!"

"Mathias!" Iceland hissed, blushing.

"Well, they're playing dance music," Denmark said realistically.

"Go on!" Finland pushed both of you toward the center of the room. You stumbled, and Iceland grabbed your arm to steady you.

"Are you alright, _[Name]_?"

"Y-yeah." You straightened, but Iceland didn't let go, though he looked hesitant.

"Listen…I'm sorry about Mathias being this way," he said, glancing away, a light blush spreading across his face. "And Lukas trying to ambush you earlier."

"He wasn't really ambushing me," you said.

"…yes he was." Iceland shook his head. "Never mind." He cleared his throat, blushing more. "Um…do you want to dance?"

"Seriously?" you whispered, your face red. You weren't sure about dancing in front of all of these fancy first class people.

"If you want to."

You stifled a gulp. "S-sure…will you lead?" you said quietly. Iceland nodded, sliding his one hand down to your hand and placing his other hand on your waist. Putting your hand on his shoulder, you blushed for a reason that had nothing to do with the fancy strangers watching you. As the band kept playing, you and Iceland started dancing together.

* * *

"Perfect!" Denmark whispered triumphantly back at the table, grinning.

"What are you doing, Mathias?" Norway said suspiciously, watching him closely to make sure that Denmark was staying under control.

"Setting _[Name]_ and Ice up," Denmark replied, smirking. "Relax, Norge. Ice's got to grow up eventually. Besides, you know how bad Ice has it." Norway glared at him.

"You've already corrupted _[Name]_. If Iceland gets corrupted because of that…"

"Seriously, Norge?" Denmark looked at him out of the corner of his eye, still smirking. "I told you, relax. _[Name]_ is not 'corrupted', and she definitely won't 'corrupt' Ice. They're both waaaay too in love for that." Norway glared at him in silence. Denmark grinned triumphantly, watching you and Iceland dance, eventually being joined by other couples, including Sweden and Finland. Although it was a bit of a disappointment that you and Iceland didn't have the floor to yourselves, it was still better than the dead quiet it'd been earlier. _They'll get together eventually,_ he thought smugly. _Maybe tonight._

* * *

"_[Name]_?" Iceland said quietly.

"Yeah?" you said. Your arms were around his neck now, and your face was finally going back to its normal color. Iceland was blushing even more, though, and he didn't reply aloud straight away. Instead, he pressed a kiss against your cheek, making your eyes go wide and you blush furiously. _What—did he just—did Ice really—?_ Half-formed thoughts like that raced through your head, but they weren't bad thoughts, and it wasn't a bad feeling necessarily…wait, had you really fallen for Iceland? You'd only broken up with Denmark a couple weeks ago! Had you seriously fallen for Iceland in that short of a time? But then again…Iceland had always been sweet to you…

"_Ég elska þig, [Name],_" Iceland said quietly.

The words sent your heart racing. Yup, you'd fallen for him. "What's that mean?" you asked, laying your head against his shoulder.

"It means 'I love you'."

"Hm…" You lifted your head to smile at him. "In that case…" Tightening your grip around his neck, you planted a kiss on his lips. "_Ég elska þig_, Iceland."

* * *

**:) Keeping the author's notes short and sweet this time. ;D Please review!**


End file.
